Las decisiones cuestan
by esotero123
Summary: tras un engaño naruto se va de la aldea dejando a sus amigos y su antgua vida lograra sasuke el perdon de naruto(fem) mal summary lo se


**JEJEJEJE SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR ESTA HISTORIA ASI QUE NO SEAN MALOS CONMIGUO SOY MUY NUEVO PA ESTO**

 **VA HACER PRIMERO NARUTO(FEM)XSASUKE PERO COMO ME CAE MAL ESE WUE ARE QUE SASUKE HAGA ALGO IMPERDONABLE.(SORRY PERO ESE MAN ME CAE MAL DESDE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE NARUTO).**

 **dejen sus reviw pa seguirle al fic si no pa dejarlo abandonado.**

 **kurama o algún ser poderoso (aaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **naruto pensado (** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

Después de la 4 guerra Naruto deja al publico su verdadero genero como lo tomaran sus amigos y sasuke cuando se enteren.

Después de enterarse de que naruto en realidad era mujer tuvo como consecuencia que todos los hombres de la aldea la desee(pos tienen razón naruto era una joven muy hermosa con unas proporciones (tetas) que harían babear a cualquier hombre y como siempre siguió comportándose como el mismo niño hiperactivo y alegre de siempre).luego de los sucesos de guerra de naruto llego de su viaje de redención sasuke para confesarse su amor por naruto al día siguiente de su llegada naruto decidió darle una oportunidad pero ese fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido en su joven vida.

Después de 2 años de relación sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio a naruto la cual acepto.

Naruto caminaba por la aldea para re acomodar sus ideas ya que sasuke a estado un poco distante estos últimos días, después de caminar alrededor de 2 horas se dirija a la casa que compartía con sasuke ya que el teme insistió que se mudara al recinto del clan uchiha ya cuando estaba por llegar vio a sasuke acompañado por sakura después de que se entero que era mujer se isieron muy buenas amigas,todo normal por el momento después vio que sasuke y sakura se dirijan al la casa que compartían naruto los siguió en silencio despues de llegar a la casa sasuke en peso a denudar a sakura para después intimar con ella pero en un descuido por la calentura dejaron la puerta entre abierta hay estaba naruto mirando con lagrimas en sus ojos.

 **kurama:(te dije que algún día sucedería esto pero no me hiciste caso mocosa y hay están las consecuencias)**

 **naruto:(** lose maldita sea lose pero me negaba a creer que sasuke me engañaría pero vi que me equivoque.)

sasuke:te gusta estoy por sus envestidas a sakura.

sakura:si yo también aaaa... aaaaaa ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(lo siento naruto pero no aguantaba que lo tuvieras solo tu)

Así los dos llegaron a su respectivo clímax.

sasuke:(por que me deje convencer tan fácil mente espero que naruto no se entere que la estoy engañando)

 **kurama:(Déjame poseer tu cuerpo un poco paro que no sufras tanto con voz calmada y reconfortante para naruto que se encontraba llorando sin parar)**

 **Naruto:(** Esta bien kurama con voz entre cortada quitándose el anillo que le había regalado sasuke)

kurama si tomo control de naruto mientras que ella estaba en posicion fetal en su subconsciente que se habia tornado oscuro por sus sentimientos.

Los rasgos de naruto cambiaron le habian salido una cola y orejas de zorro y sus ojos azules se transformaron en rojos rasgados.

Asi kurma entro a la habitacion donde estaba sasuke ya con su ropa a medio poner.

 **Kurama: maldito uchiha y tu maldita puta de mierda saben el daño que le an causado a naruto esta destrozada por tu maldita culpa maldito uchiha.**

Sasuke:Quien eres y como se entero naruto dijo con voz amenazante acomodándose los pantalones.

 **kurama:aaaa no me reconoces uchiha mostrando su cola de maldita aventura a destrozado a naruto en este momento esta llorando en su subconsciente pero no creo que te importe me pidio que te devolviera esto y que te dijera lo siguiente.**

 **kurama:maldito malnacido te entregue mi corazon en alma y cuerpo y así es como me pagas engañándome con una maldita puta.**

 **kurama dirijo su mirada a sakura que se sentía como basura.**

 **kurama:tu pense que eras mi amiga y me apuñalas en la espalda viéndome la cara de estúpida cada vez que nos encontrábamos eres una maldita puta me das asco.**

 **sasuke y sakura estaban sorprendidos de cuento odio habia en sus palabras se sentían una mierda con cada palabra que oían.**

 **en so kurama le avienta al suelo y lo pisa con tanta fuerza que el piso se cuarteo de tanta fuerza ejercida.**

 **kurama:no me busques maldito uchiha por que te juro que te matare para luego decapitar tu cuerpo.**

 **así naruto tomo otra vez su cuerpo y se veía como la mierda sus ojos hermosos ahora estaban rojos de tanto llorar.**

 **naruto:...te odio... te odio... ...te odio**

sasuke:lo siento naruto yoo fui un estúpido perdóname ver como la luz de naruto se iba extinguiendo era lo peor que podía estar presenciando como naruto se alejaba mas de su lado su vida cuando estaba ella no era tan frió y sus días se alegraban con ella pero ahora cometió la peor estupidez de su vida la había perdido por sus pensamientos egoístas.

naruto ya no hay nada de que hablar asi naruto abandono el resinto uchiha con sus cosas empacadas y lista para irse.

naruto llego a su antiguo departamento y hay lloro un poco mas y decidió hablar con su compañero.

naruto:ahora que hago kurama no puedo soportar verlo ya no puedo soportarlo no lo soportare estarlo viendo en la aldea.

 **kurama:naruto pidele a la hokage que te revele de tus encargos ninjas asi poder mudarte a otra aldea no se puedes visitar a tu amigo gaara.**

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyy asta aqui jejejejejej cuando pueda subo el siguiente cap asi que al menos una muestra de apoyo ploxts**


End file.
